1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for constructing a very high throughput short training field (VHT-STF) sequence as a part of transmission preamble for Very High Throughput (VHT) wireless systems.
2. Background
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Wide Local Area Network (WLAN) standards body established specifications for transmissions based on the very high throughput (VHT) approach using a carrier frequency of 5 GHz (i.e., the IEEE 802.11ac specification), or using a carrier frequency of 60 GHz (i.e., the IEEE 802.11ad specification) targeting aggregate throughputs larger than 1 Gigabits per second. One of the enabling technologies for the VHT 5 GHz specification is a wider channel bandwidth, which bonds two 40 MHz channels for 80 MHz bandwidth therefore doubling the physical layer (PHY) data rate with negligible increase in cost compared to the IEEE 802.11n standard.
A VHT Short Training Field (STF) is a part of transmission preamble signal in VHT wireless systems, and can be utilized at a receiver side for start-of packet detection and automatic gain control (AGC) settings. Methods and apparatuses are proposed in the present disclosure for constructing the VHT-STF sequence with a specific repetition period in an effort to minimize (or at least reduce) a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) at a transmitter node.